The First Valentine
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Valentine's Day is nearing...Will feelings blossom? Yami/Tea Oneshot


"The First Valentine"

By Petit Angel Girl

Anime: YuGiOh!

Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu

Rated G

It's a cool, clear February day in Domino City, and Téa Gardner was making her way to the local high school. Valentine's Day was this week and she had decided to be one of the many volunteers to help. With everything from a class party, to a bake sale to a school dance, things were going to be busy; for student and staff alike.

And today was the class party. She enters her classroom to find it nicely decorated with many streamers and cutout hearts both on the windows and hanging from the ceiling. And on some tableclothed foldout tables lay many treats from cookies and cupcakes to red and pink fruit punch. And Tea's friends were all helping with the decor.

Yugi is the first to see her come in and looks over at her as she enters. "Hey, Tea!"

"Hey, Yugi! Wow, the room looks great!"

"You're just in time. We were just about to start."

During the party, a former pharaoh was secretly watching from within the Millennium Puzzle.

"So are you excited about the dance later this week, Tea?" Yugi asks.

"Oh, sure." She smiles. "What about you?"

"Yeah! Do you…have a date for it?"

"No…" she frowns, looking down disappointedly. "I'm guessing you don't either?"

"Well, no. But surely you have someone in mind."

Tea blushes deeply, quickly looking away, though just slightly. "M-maybe…But I doubt he'd be interested…"

"You never know…" Yugi tells her with a knowing smile. He knew who she was referring to. _'And I think I know just how to help him…'_

**Later that same week, at the Game Shop…**

"What? But, Yugi, I can't!"

"Come on, Other Me, it'll be fun! Besides…we all know she likes _you_ best. And _you_ like _her…_" The former pharaoh feels a blush rise to his cheeks. "Look, it's no big deal. Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine."

Yami nods calmly, despite still feeling nervous and unsure inside. And that evening, he arrives at her house, standing just outside her walkway wearing a black and white traditional tuxedo, fidgeting nervously with the bowtie around his neck as he walks toward the door, a small black box in his free hand and a bouquet of red roses tucked in his other arm.

Meanwhile, Tea was in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches to her outfit, when suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Tea! Your date's here!" Myra Gardner, Tea's mother, calls to her from downstairs.

'_Date?'_ she blinks in confusion. Once downstairs, she gasps, a gentle blush rising to her cheeks. "Y-yugi!" _'No…The other Yugi…Yami…'_

And when Yami lays eyes upon her, he too has an equal reaction, seeing her top to bottom in a soft pink halter dress with black collar trimming and matching dress shoes and a diamond barrette in the left side of her hair. "Wow…"

"Likewise…"

"Oh! These are for you…" he tells her, holding out the roses. He also opens the box to reveal a flower corsage.

"Oh, Yugi…" She smiles as he places the corsage over her wrist. "They're beautiful…" He smiles in return.

Once at the school, they enter the gym, where many of the students were already dancing or having refreshments over the loud music and neon lights.

"Wow! This place is packed!"

"Yeah!"

"So…" she pauses, smiling at him. "…you wanna dance?"

"Wha? Uh…"

She giggles, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. "Come on!"

They stop once in a spot. "But…I don't know how to dance…"

"It's not too difficult. Just feel the music!"

"Feel the music…" She nods, grinning. "Hmm…" Yami closes his eyes, concentrating on this. And it isn't long before they are the center of attention, the others stopping and forming a circle around the couple to admire them and their dance moves. And when the song is over, the crowd cheers, Yami and Tea both blushing when they notice. First the crowd…then each other…

'_I never really noticed before how bright Tea's eyes were in the right light…They're…almost like crystal…the sparkling ocean…'_

'_His eyes are so deep…so mysterious…'_

'_If only I could tell him…'_

'_If only I could tell her…'_

'_How I truly feel…'_

The two are suddenly so lost in their own unified thoughts and eyes that they almost do not hear the DJ announce for the year's King and Queen. And the winner's…were none other than Yami and Tea themselves! The two gasp in shock and surprise.

/Go on, Other Me!/

They head up to the stage where they are crowned and photographed, their friends and other students cheering as they watch. Tea slowly reaches over and faintly takes Yami's hand, who in return, brushes her fingers with his, the two sharing one more honorable dance before the event's end.

Soon, it's time to go home, and they stop in front of Tea's home first.

"I had a great time tonight…Sorry if it wasn't so for you, Yami."

"No, I rather enjoyed it myself! Once I learned how to actually dance." The two share a laugh at this.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tea reaches into her purse, pulling out a pink envelope. "This…this is for you…" she tells him shyly, blushing.

Blinking in puzzlement, he reaches over and takes it from her, gasping softly when he opens it. "This is…"

"A valentine…"

"Then I guess…this is, too." He smiles, handing over a matching envelope.

"Uh! Oh, Yami, you didn't have to-"

"I know…but I wanted to…"

As she reads it, tears well in her eyes.

"Tea…Be my valentine?"

She looks up at him, throwing her arms around his neck, which catches him by surprise. "Did I…say something wrong?"

"No…" She then pulls away gently…and kisses his cheek. "My valentine…"

"Uh!" He pauses as his face goes almost as red as his hair, eyes wide as he slowly reaches up, touching the spot she kissed with his fingertips.

"Well…goodnight…"

"Wait!" he cries, clutching her wrist as she turns to walk away, Tea letting out a gasp as he does this and pulls her closer. "One more time…"

It's then Tea's turn to fiercely blush as he presses his lips to hers, but the two slowly relax and embrace one another as they share a passionate kiss under the moonlight. Their first kiss…with their first valentine…

**The End**

**_Authoress' Note_: Well, there you have it. My first Valentine's Day fic. I certainly hope it wasn't too rushed or rusty. I was just determined to have this up by tonight. And while this one was a challenging one to do, I hope you all enjoyed it! So yeah, Happy Valentine's Day 2011**


End file.
